


The Greatest Tragedy Of All

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Severus thinks about Hermione.</p>
<p>I really suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Tragedy Of All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms_Alana_Sibertelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Alana_Sibertelli/gifts).



She doesn't know how beautiful she is, and that is perhaps the greatest tragedy of all.

She doesn't know how her smile lights up her ace, how it makes strangers in the street turn to look at her. She doesn't know how captivating her eyes her, how he can stare into them day after day and still discover new colours in their depths. She doesn't know how absolutely stunning she is in the morning with her untamable hair and baggy pajamas. She has no idea of the allure of her lips, how sot and plump and pink they are, how they keep drawing his eyes to her mouth and make his thoughts run wild.

She doesn’t know why he can't stop staring at her, why he won’t stop touching her, why he tells everyone he is the luckiest man in the world.

She doesn't know how beautiful she is and that is the greatest tragedy of all

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ms_Alana_Sibertelli who has been so nice and encouraging


End file.
